Twin Rose
by firenaux
Summary: Twin Rose(oc)is an artwork that has recently been broken, and the two powers inside have been released. On the side, Satoshi's plan to seal Dark with the 'Sage of Sleep' is fouled and on of the powers from the art is sealed instead.


Twin Rose

Written by Jordan Hartley

I do not own DNAngel, Yukiru Sugisaki does

I sat on the roof of the museum, watching as Dark and Satoshi talked. As Dark flew away I jumped down and watched him go as he disappeared out of sight. I had watched Dark for a while, since I had appeared, and I had already seen Daisuke transform at his house. I sighed and started walking towards Daisuke's house.

The next day was the day Daisuke's class was leaving for a hotel on an island. I followed the class until they came to the boat, as I saw it I jumped to the roof of the passenger cabin and watched as the boat left the mainland. No one noticed me and I called no attention to myself. I watched as Daisuke and Riku talked, and as we neared the island they went inside, but as Daisuke walked in he looked up at me but didn't seem to realize that I was there. We arrived at the island and I jumped down onto the beach, I looked around and decided to wait until tonight to confront Daisuke, so I ran past the hotel and jumped to the lighthouse down the beach. I looked up to see the Towa no Shirube, I was surprised but I waved at it and settled down next to it where I nodded off.

I woke at night and looked up to see Satoshi and Dark fighting, Dark flew up and I heard jingling, his earring, he was wearing the "Sage of Sleep." I jumped without thinking as Satoshi pulled out the second part of the "Sage of Sleep." I flew at Dark and took the earring as the mirror pulsed; it called the earring to it. Dark exclaimed, "What?" I looked at Satoshi as the beam pulled toward the earring and said, "Sorry, I… my sister…" I screamed as the mirror pulled me in and trapped me.

I looked around, I was in a place full of large crystal fragments, I was wrapped in chains and I could feel my energy draining. I transformed into my conservation form and became a black and red birdlike creature. I was tired and blacked out.

Satoshi stood shocked, why had only one come, and why had he saved Dark? Dark yelled, "What was that?" Satoshi looked up, "That was one of the powers in the "Twin Rose." Dark looked shocked but that was destroyed long ago." Satoshi looked into the mirror and said, "It was saved by the Hikari clan but it must have been destroyed, then the twins are released. But they will only live for a week unless they are brought under a families protection, then they can become human." Dark flew up, "Well what are you going to do, Commander?" Satoshi looked up as Dark flew up about to grab the Towa no Shirube, "No!" Satoshi yelled, he jumped up and grabbed Darks leg. As Dark was pulled down he flew off the lighthouse and over the water, as Satoshi was holding on he dropped the mirror but attached something to Darks leg, Dark twitched and turned back into Daisuke. Daisuke started to fall and Satoshi landed as Daisuke hit the sand, his ankle was bloody and a silver anklet was gleaming. Risa found them on the beach and Riku watched as Satoshi passed out and went for help.

Daisuke woke on a bed and in the one next to it Satoshi slept with a bandaged hand and wrist. Daisuke felt that his ankle was bandaged. He stood but yelped as his ankle gave. That brought Riku, Risa, and Takeshi in. They all found Daisuke on the floor and Takeshi helped him up. He sat on the bed and rubbed his ankle, "Ow…" Daisuke said. Takeshi asked, "What happened and why are you both hurt?" Satoshi said, "Twin Rose… broken..." Daisuke looked up at Takeshi and jumped up, holding the wall he hopped one footed to the window and looked out. The tides had already gone up and down, the mirror was probably long gone. Takeshi stood right behind Daisuke, "Daisuke, what are you doing?" Takeshi pinched Daisuke's cheeks and pulled outward. Riku smacked Takeshi into the wall and said, "Idiot." Daisuke froze, "What's gone?" he whispered. Dark. Daisuke felt woozy and staggered, he felt his head and he was hot. He opened the window and stepped back. Riku stepped forward, "Daisuke what's wrong?" Daisuke turned and said, "Its… hot…" He started forward and landed on his knees then collapsed.

I woke up in the mirror; I have so little energy that it is no longer draining me. I can see through the mirrors surface, I was atop the lighthouse, next to me was the Towa no Shirube, in her human form, and my sister was holding me. She is trying to talk to me, "Tell me brother how do I get you out of there?" I can't speak but she goes on, "He was sealed, even though you sacrificed yourself." I feel her walk, down the stairs in the lighthouse and to the hotel before I lost sight out of the mirror.

Satoshi woke up as Daisuke started forward, and Riku and Risa yell, "Daisuke!" Satoshi sat up and looked around, seeing Daisuke he asked, "What happened?" "Daisuke just said he was hot and fainted." Riku touched Daisuke's forehead and yelled, "Ow!" and pulled her hand back. Takeshi grabbed Daisuke and yell, "Teacher, we need to get Daisuke to the clinic!" The teacher came in from the hall and said, "Takeshi what are you yelling about?" Takeshi ran out with Daisuke on his back, followed by Risa and Riku. As they went down the hall my sister walked into the room, she walked straight to Satoshi and almost shot fire at him. She held the mirror to her chest and said, "Well, Satoshi, I hope you know how to fix the mess you've gotten everyone in, you don't know yet but Krad has separated from you to destroy the one thing you still hold dear. He escaped through the anklet and entered an empty tamers body, yes, Daisuke. Krad is trying to destroy him from the inside." Satoshi sat shocked, "But… I… how did he?" My sister held the mirror out, "Free my brother first, then we will see what we can do." Satoshi nodded and took the mirror, a few seconds later I was laying on the bed. Still in my conservation form, I could barely move. My sister took me in her hands and kissed me on the head, I felt power flow back into me and I transformed. I sighed and said, "Thank you, but I have worse news it can't wait so I must tell you now, Krad is trying to transform in Daisuke, if he does he will kill Daisuke and destroy this island." Satoshi sat up and exclaimed, "What? He can't do that!" I stood, "Lets go, after this we can join one of you." My sister said, "Hold your tongue." I smiled but said, "Come on, this is serious."

We went downstairs and came into the clinic, it had been cleared out and Daisuke lay on a bed. The nurse left when we came in and I grabbed Daisuke and we ran out into the forest. We didn't talk but as we got to the forest Daisuke started gasping for breathe. I set him down and say to Satoshi, "He's almost free!" My sister takes my hand and she says, "We have no other choice." I exclaim, "But then we won't be able to become…" She shushed me and said, "If we are to save Daisuke we must!" I nod and stand, "Satoshi stand near Daisuke." He does and I grab my sister's hands, "Here we go." She smiled and we both used the last of our energy to fix Daisuke and Satoshi.

A flash fills the forest and Daisuke breathed normally, the anklet was broken and Dark said, "I'm free!" Satoshi felt Krad's anger and he suppressed him. In the place where the twins had stood there was a crystal figure of two roses intertwined, one black, the other white. Satoshi sank to his knees and sat next to Daisuke, "I'm sorry." "Hurry up! If we don't hurry we'll be late!" called a voice from the bushes. "Don't worry, its not like they'll start the party without us," another voice said. Two kids stepped into the clearing, one boy, one girl; they looked exactly like the twins only younger. They crossed the clearing and the black rose on the back of the boy's neck, and the white rose on the back of the girl's neck became visible. Satoshi whispered, "Thank you, I guess you got your wish after all."

My first story… Yeah! It was short but I think its good, please read and review. It was short but if anyone likes it I'll write others.


End file.
